Love Hurts
by rzzldzzldh
Summary: What happens when Hermione accidentally tells Draco that she loves him?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Love Hurts

He stood there paralyzed, the freezing charm taking toll on his body. He wanted to move so badly but all he could do is stand there and watch as the death eater stood over her body. Draco cringed as he kicked her. Her pleading eyes looked up at him from the distance.

The death eater plunged his hand into his robe to remove the wand. He slowly pointed it at her laughing menacingly. "It's your time to die now Mudblood. But don't worry, you're traitor of a boyfriend will be meeting you soon." The curse barely left his mouth before the door burst open and green light hit the death eater directly in the chest.

Relief washed over Draco at the sight of the Death Eater falling to his death. He looked over at the door to see Harry and Ron run through and over to Hermione. Meanwhile Ginny muttered the simple curse reverse spell so Draco could freely move again. He ran over to Hermione as well and stood behind Harry. But instead of pushing him over he slowly lifted a hand to his shoulder.

Harry stood up and allowed Draco to hug his best friend. And for the first time, not one insult was passed between the two. Harry looked over at Ron and Ginny as the three of them walked out of the room to leave the two in peace.

Hermione hugged Draco as tight as she could.

"Love, I can't breathe," Draco answered lightheartedly.

Hermione let go and smacked him in the arm. "I'm so glad to see that you're ok."

He tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while thanking Merlin he was able to touch her. He gazed down at her and saw her eyes shimmering in the light. One tear rolled down her cheek. Draco brought his hands up to wipe it away while slowly bringing his head down to kiss her. At first it was slow and hesitant but Hermione made it known that she wanted this. As she whimpered into his mouth Draco took the opportunity to plunge into her with his tongue. Tasting the inside of her mouth for the first time.

Hermione brought her hands up and wrapped it around his neck. She returned the kiss with as much passion as she had. After what felt like hours, they finally pulled apart both breathing very heavily. She looked up at him once again with uncertainty in her eyes. "I love you Draco Malfoy," she replied hesitantly. Hermione immediately regretted saying the three words and looked down in embarrassment.

Draco took this opportunity to smirk at her. Hermione looked up once again to see him smirking. Her face blushed furiously. "I meant that in a totally platonic way. I love you as a friend." Needing to get out of the embarrassing situation as fast a possible, she backed away from Draco until she noticed that he blocked the exit.

"What are you doing? I need to get out and see if everyone is ok," she quickly added but in reality needing to get out because she made a fool of herself in front of the man she loved.

"What's the rush? I'm sure everyone is fine. Plus we got Boy Wonder and his Weasles to help out with any situation that arises," Draco said with a hint of humor in his voice. He could see the hesitation in her eyes. God he loved having the upper hand. He walked towards the girl in a predatory manner. "So what's this you say about love Granger?"

She looked at the exit then back at Draco. 'Great,' she thought. 'Now he's going to mock me.'

Draco took a couple more steps forward slowly backing Hermione against the wall. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She tried to push past him to get to the door but it came to no avail seeing as Draco was a lot stronger.

"You're not going anywhere Granger," he replied as he pushed her against the wall. His arms moving to either side of her body. He inched his body closer as he watched Hermione's eyes wide with shock. He leaned his head in again and kissed her roughly. Her arms immediately went around his neck as he grinded against her body. His right arm trailed down her neck to her right breast. He caressed her softly as she whimpered again into his mouth.

Hermione pulled back once again breathing loudly.

"You know, you're bloody adorable with your hair all mussed up and those pouty lips all swollen."

Hermione put her hand up and motioned him to stop talking. "Draco stop. You don't have to say that. I know I put you in an awkward situation earlier so I'm just going to go before anything else happens." And with that Hermione ducked under his arms and headed towards the door.

But before she could leave, Draco pulled her back one more time. "I'm saying that because I mean it. You're beautiful and it's about damn time somebody told you that." He firmly held her in his arms. "And for the record, I love you too Hermione."

She looked up at him in surprise. He just gave her the infamous Malfoy smirk before bending down and kissing her again. "So what now," Hermione asked as she looked up at his chiseled face.

"I guess we snog some more, and then have a bloody amazing shag and then I take you out on a couple dates and we get married and have little Malfoy babies and we live happily ever after," he replied in one breath.

Hermione smacked him on his arm. "You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted," she answered sarcastically. "How about we just stick to the snogging part for now."

"Brilliant," Draco answered as he swooped down for another breathtaking kiss.

"Now can we go downstairs now to check out the situation," she replied while caressing his face.

He smiled at her and gave her a big hug.

"Malfoy! I can't breathe."

"Didn't anyone tell you Granger?"

"Tell me what," she asked curiously as he finally let her go.

"That love hurts."


End file.
